When My Rival Comes
by ALiffaJ143
Summary: Mikan was starting to like Natsume, when this girl Issa-chan introduced herself in the scene. Will Mikan and Natsume’s love story ends up happy?


See the Truth in My Eyes

**When My Rival Comes**

_**Summary: **__Mikan was starting to like Natsume, when this girl Issa-chan introduced herself in the _

_scene. Will Mikan and Natsume's love story ends up happy?_

**Chapter I**

A sixteen year-old brunette girl was really exhausted as she goes out of their classroom, her eyes were tired and she almost crawls with her heavy books on her back.

"You need help?" Ruka asked the girl.

"I'm alright," said the girl namely Mikan, the grown-up Mikan, the not so matured Mikan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay…okay….okay fine help me please to bring my books in my room," Mikan gave up and gave some of her books to Ruka for him to carry.

* * *

_I'm very tired I think I need some rest. That sensei really made me sick, giving a lot of assignments and quizzes, oh what in the name of the mighty Hercules is this._

Mikan said as she walked towards the sakura tree. She climbed at one of its large branches.

"Tch, what are you doing here polka dots?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at her right and saw Natsume, she blushes when she saw Natsume staring at her as if she's going to melt.

"N-Natsume…" she said and turned her head to the left as fast as she could to avoid the melting stares of Natsume. "Um-umh I...You know… I want to sleep, I'm kinda feeling tired and I want to breathe some fresh air."

She looked at her right again and saw no one, she felt the hairs on her nape stand up.

"I think it's a ghost….A GHOOOOOOST!! HEEEEEEEEELP!!" Mikan bellowed out.

"Shut up idiot, you're too noisy. I'm here, below, you're too slow to talk." Natsume said.

Mikan looked down and saw Natsume there sitting. He closed his eyes and put a manga on his face.

Mikan smiled and realized that she really is an idiot; imagine she thinks Natsume is a ghost. She closed her eyes and started to sleep. After a while Natsume stood up, being annoyed by the snoring girl above him, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and covered Mikan's mouth. He sit back again and heard Mikan sneeze three times, _I think she's going to have colds._ Being worried of what might happen he then carried Mikan to her room. When Natsume was about to leave, he saw Mikan's book dumped on her study table.

He stayed there for a moment to answer Mikan's assignment. After he finished answering Mikan's assignment he looked at her intently and then piled her pillow and kissed her on the forehead, and before he left he said, "Goodnight..."

Mikan was awake already and she saw Natsume doing her homework. And most of all she felt the warm lips of Natsume on her forehead.

She giggled and hugged her pillow tight. She touched her forehead and said, "His kiss took my tiredness away," yawned "…for a while."

* * *

When Mikan entered their classroom she smiled at her classmates and said "Ohayo, everyone! Isn't it a nice wonderful morning? The sun is shining brightly, the birds are already singing and…and… most of all you guys are still alive, thank God for that!" Her classmates' just sweat dropped. "Ohayo Hotaru!!"

Hotaru took her Baka gun and shot Mikan on her face, "You're making my day bad," Hotaru said with an inexpressive face as she looked at Mikan glued on the wall. Mikan just stood up and cry, she stopped crying when Natsume entered the room saying, "You deserve it, idiot."

"Whatever, I'm not going to make my day bad just because of you two," She walked and smiled at her seatmate as she seated, "By the way, it was such a very blessed day for me, my guardian angel answered my assignment," she said at Natsume.

"Stupid idiot, you don't even have a guardian angel." said Natsume.

"Why not? Everybody does have a guardian angel," Mikan replied. "I can prove that to you,"

"How?"

"Because in times of trouble that angel comes to save me, and most of all that superior angel answered my assignment not only once but hundreds and hundreds of times already. You got me?" Mikan said smiling while looking at Natsume.

_Does she know it's me who answers her assignment? Why is she staring like that on me? Maybe she's got suspicions on me; I should be careful next time._ Natsume thought. "Whatever,"

"NATSUME-KUN!!"

Natsume looked at the girl coming. _What an angelic face, her eyes almost twinkle like the stars, she's like a child and most of all she's an idiot, a cute and lovely idiot._

"Natsume-kun, look I have something for you. I bought it from the Central-Town. C'mon don't be shy, get it, I know you want to," Mikan smiled while giving Natsume a small box.

Natsume poked her on the forehead, "I'm not shy idiot," Natsume snatched the small box from Mikan's hands. "Okay you can go now,"

"Open it first," Mikan said.

"Go now, Ichigo-Kara,"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I've said it already, I said go."

"Is…is that all your going to say?" Mikan asked as she looks at Natsume with watery eyes.

"Uhm…Thank You."

"Your welcome," Mikan smiled and walked away humming a song.

_What's the gift of this Baka anyway? _Natsume opened the small box and grinned, and then laughed aloud.

"What a sweet Baka," He said as he took a small rag doll that looks exactly similar to him. He pushed the dolls stomach and it said, "Arigato...Natsume-kun."

He put the doll on his pocket and looked at the clouds with a smile that almost reached his earlobes. _That's why I love her; hope she considers me as her guardian angel, because I consider her as my Goddess. _

The next morning, "So Natsume-kun does you like my gift?" Mikan asked. "Is it wonderful? Is it nice?"

"I hated it, I burned it already."

"What!?" Mikan said with disbelief. "…you burned it? How dare you Natsume-kun, didn't you know how important it is for me?" she said, Natsume couldn't see her face because she bowed her head in disappointment, but he knows that she's upset and he knows that she's crying.

"Hey, Polka Dots, stop crying," Natsume said and took something from his pocket, "Arigato…Natsume-kun," Mikan looked at it and said, "You liar..." she punched him slightly on his shoulders, Natsume just smiled.

Narumi-sensei opened the classroom and said, "Good morning everyone today is very great because you all are going to have a new classmate, and she is…please enter,"

And there it goes a lovely girl with a straight blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and wearing a gentle smile. "Hope you all are going to like me, by the way my name is Issa Yataro, and I have an Alice of wind. Nice meeting you all."

Everybody clapped their hands and smiled at her, in return she also smiled.

"Okay Issa-chan please sit with Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan please sit with Koko-kun," Narumi ordered.

"Yes sensei," Mikan said despondently and made a momentary look at Natsume before she sat beside Koko.

Natsume looked at Mikan as she sat beside Koko and Narumi's smile faded when he saw the disapproval on Natsume's face.

"Okay class you're going to have a project by pair, it was supposed be individual, but for we have a new comer let's give her a chance to be closed at our genius Natsume-Kun…" Narumi said looking at the special star holder Natsume-Kun.

Natsume looked at him with anger.

After the class Narumi-sensei walked towards Natsume, and whispered, "Let me talk to you outside," and then walked away.

After going out the students suddenly stands and went to Issa and talked to her.

"You're very lucky Issa-chan, imagine on your very first day here in the academy you were paired at the famous and most handsome Natsume-kun?"

"You two are such a perfect pair,"

"Yeah, and they both have chemistry,"

Sumire suddenly appears and said, "Don't be ridiculous Issa-chan, they are just joking at you, don't you dare believe at them, 'cause Natsume is mine, he's in love with me, and most of all the chemistry that they mean is the subject chemistry, you know?"

Their classmates just sweatdropped.

Koko looked at Issa and read her mind,

_Persona is really right that I'm going to like Natsume-kun, and I can't believe his is damn handsome!!_

_Oh my God! I think I love him._

He felt like vomiting after reading her thoughts and then he turned to look at Natsume and read his mind,

_C'mon Koko don't be that rude, trying to read my mind, eh?_

_  
_Koko looked pale and just read a book rather than reading the minds ofhis classmates. But his thinking, _she knew persona? Does that indicate that Persona wants Natsume to fall in love at an insane girl? _He looked at Mikan staring blankly into space.

* * *

Submit reviews please...I need corrections I'm just new you know...


End file.
